The first time ever I saw your face
by Ms Leen Gillies
Summary: It's a one-shot about Nick and Jeff. It's actually just Sebastian flirting with Jeff, Nick running away and yelling at his best friend and the telling him he loves the blond Warbler. Please Read and Review.


_**The first time ever I saw your face**_

**Hey. I'm back. This is a Niff One-Shot. I wrote it in my French lesson because I was bored. **

**Okay... however, enjoy! :)**

"_My uptown girl_..."

Nick held the last note and began to smile a little as he thought about the lyrics of the song. He always kind of liked the song but now it had a real meaning to him.

He found someone he liked more than 'just friends'. But sadly this someone was his best friend... his _straight_ best friend.

Or so he thought. Because his thoughts were interrupted by one. Sebastian Smythe. And he was flirting with Nick's best friend Jeff Sterling.

Nick Duval isn't jealous. Never. ...Normally. But this wasn't normal. This was Ohio's man-slut number one flirting with the guy he fell for.

"So, what about a drink later?" Sebastian asked, having this slutty smirk on his meerkat-face. Jeff looked into this guy's eyes and nodded shortly while blushing a deep red.

Nick got more jealous than ever before. He couldn't watch the two of them any more. As he stormed out the door he saw out of the corner of his eye the most horrible thing in the whole wide world for him. Jeff had turned around to walk out the common room when Sebastian slapped the blond's ass. Nick could feel his eyes burn as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Nick?" He heard his best friend's voice behind him. Even if he wanted to keep on walking, he couldn't do it. He had to turn around to face the blond boy.

"H-hey, J-jeff." The dark haired boy said while turning around after he whipped away the tears. The expression on Jeff's face changed in just one second. He suddenly looked worried.

"What's going on, Nick?" Just the Nick realized that his eyes must be red and puffy from the crying.

"Nothing!" He quickly said before turning around and starting to walk away. But his best friend gripped the dark haired boy's wrist.

"Come on. You know you can tall me anything, right?"

"Maybe it's something I won't tell anyone... like ever!" Nick suddenly yelled. He was freaking angry. How couldn't Jeff notice his stares or even his flirting?

"Woah...Nick, calm down. I didn't mean it like that!" Jeff stepped back and raised both of his hands in surrender.

"Well, screw you, Sterling!" Nick shouted and ran off. He reached his dorm with tear-filled eyes. He stopped abruptly in front of the door to catch his breath. Quickly he searched for the key in his pants' pockets. Nick opened the door and slipped into the room. Quietly the dark haired boy curled up on is bed and began sobbing.

After a good 5 minutes of silently crying the door to the dorm room opened again to reveal a certain blond haired Warbler standing on the other side.

"Nick Duval, what the hell just happened?!" Jeff said. Maybe a little too loud for the other boy's liking.

"Leave me alone!" Nick mumbled into his pillow. But unfortunately the blond wouldn't lave him. Instead said boy sat down on Nick's bed.

"Tell me. What's up?"

"You wouldn't understand it..."

"I wouldn't? Are you sure?" Jeff smiled and patted Nick's back. The latter shot into a sitting position on the bed at the simple touch.

"I'm sure. You wouldn't understand."

"Test me" The blond said way too fast.

Nick suddenly realized he had to tell his best friend about his feelings. And so he did. "You know, the first time I met you I felt more for you than for most of the people I know. And those feelings have grown. Very much grown. And I know it maybe is cheesy but I knew that I was falling for you the first time I saw your face. But I thought it was just a stupid teenage crush. To be honest no I know I really... love you."

The dark haired boy had looked at his hands while he was talking but now a hand had cupped his cheek. And a pair of soft lips was pressed against his own.

After a few moments of heavily – but at the same time sweet – kissing, Nick broke the kiss to breathe for a moment.

"Wow. That was..." Nick began but didn't have the words to end his sentence.

"I know!" The blond boy said. Jeff was out of breath too. "I hope you understood what I meant." He laughed a bit.

Nick smirked knowingly but shook his head. "No. What did you mean?"

Jeff kissed the dark haired boy before pressing their foreheads together and whispering on single sentence.

"I love you, Nicky."

Nick smiled while he was leaning in closer to his best friend's face and stopping shortly in front of the really soft lips. "I love you." They kissed again. Now longer than before. And after 5 minutes they were making out on the bed they were sitting on.

After another 20 minutes Jeff stopped kissing Nick and whispered into his boyfriend's ear jokingly: "As funny as this was I'm having a date with Sebastian." The dark haired boy hit him playfully at this but kissed his cheek shortly before getting up.

He turned around quickly. "Jeff?"

As the other boy hummed happily Nick continued. "That means we're boyfriends now, right?"

The blond stood up and took Nick's hands in his. "I'm your boyfriend now. Yes."

Nick couldn't stop the smile on his face. He walked around the room to get into the bathroom but stopped in front of the door.

"Have fun with Sebastian." He said, smirked and walked into the bathroom. "But don't forget. You're in a relationship now."

**So, this was it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm excusing myself if there are any mistakes because English isn't my first language. I still hope you had fun. **

**And if you want me to write something, write a review or pm me. :)**

**And because I'm an author, I love getting reviews. :) So please leave one. They're better than chocolate sometimes. :)**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Ms Leen Gillies xoxo**


End file.
